


honey, on your knees

by waveydnp



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: some drunken sex. (pls ma'am i'd like some smut)





	honey, on your knees

There’s a knocking on the door. It’s loud, close to pounding and Dan’s heart hammers to match. He wants to ignore it but it persists, even after almost a solid minute of going unanswered.

He stands there willing himself to be brave, but he’s alone. Phil’s out for drinks with Martyn and Cornelia and Dan has stayed home to edit and save himself the potential for emotional turmoil that overdrinking can bring, but now he’s kind of wishing he’d gone too. He really doesn’t want to be murdered while wearing his own fucking branded pajamas.

“Who is it?” he croaks.

“S’me, lemme in I need a wee.”

Dan wrenches the door open. “What the fuck?”

“Los’ my keys. Move please, need the toilet.”

Dan steps out of the way to let his drunken idiot boyfriend inside. He closes the door and Phil’s already lumbering toward the bathroom, dropping his coat on the floor and still wearing his shoes. 

“You’re getting the floor all dirty!”

Phil grumbles something that Dan can’t make out and kicks his trainers off in the hallway. Dan rolls his eyes and picks up Phil’s coat. The first thing his fingers close around when he reaches into the pocket are Phil’s keys. So he’s really proper pissed, then.

“Phil!” Dan shouts.

“What?” Phil shout backs.

“You’re a dumbass!”

Phil’s reply is muffled by him closing the bathroom door. “Your mum!”

Dan gathers Phil’s soggy shoes and arranges them at the front door, hangs up the coat and locks the door. He goes to the bathroom to check in and prays he won’t open the door to find Phil sicking everywhere.

He pokes his head in. “You ok?”

Phil looks at him with a mouthful of toothpaste foam and a dopey expression. His face is flushed and his hair’s a mess, his eyelids a little heavier than normal behind his glasses.

“You going to bed?” Dan asks.

Phil shakes his head and mumbles something Dan has absolutely no chance in hell of being able to decipher.

“What?”

Phil spits into the sink and rinses out his mouth. “Not going to bed, jus’ wanna be fresh to kiss ya.”

Dan scoffs. “Ok, bub.”

Phil places his toothbrush carefully on the counter before turning and grabbing Dan by the shoulders. He walks Dan backwards with urgency until he’s pushed up against the wall in the hallway and Phil’s mouth is on his, tasting like mint and a hint of rum.

Dan laughs into the kiss and pushes Phil back gently. Phil whines but pulls his lips off Dan’s with a pout.

“Let me,” Phil says.

“You’re drunk, Philly.”

“Yeah, exactly.” He leans in and nips at Dan’s earlobe. “Drunk and horny.”

“Could you even get it up right now?” Dan’s trying not to shiver as Phil’s mouth kisses down to his neck.

“Doesn’t matter,” Phil growls. “You can.” He cups Dan’s crotch over his pjs and squeezes to prove his point. 

Dan’s body responds without his permission, a rush heading down to where Phil’s touching. He’s not hard yet but he’ll start getting there very soon if he lets Phil carry on like this. 

Dan gives up resisting; they’ve been together long enough to know each other’s boundaries and this doesn’t push any of them. Dan’s not the only one who gets naughty when he drinks. He leans his head back against the wall and turns it to the side a bit to give Phil more access to his neck.

Phil’s hand pushes into Dan’s trousers. It’s not sophisticated or delicate, his mouth is wet and sloppy and his hand eager and grabby and it makes Dan laugh. Phil shuts him up with a kiss and a zealous tongue and Dan goes ahead and matches the enthusiasm because he’s been missing Phil tonight and this is fun. It makes him feel young.

He’s getting hard now. Phil is alternating squeezes and tugs like he can’t make up his mind. Dan just kisses him and lets him play. This is as much about letting Phil work out his own arousal as it is about getting Dan off.

Dan moans very faintly when Phil does a twisty thing with his fist and it seems to set Phil off even more. He pulls his hand out and hooks his fingers over the band of the pjs and pulls them down as he sinks to his knees.

He looks up at Dan and smiles.

“What?”

Phil shakes his head and leans forward to kiss all up and down the hard length. “I just like it,” he says.

“It likes you too.” Dan runs his fingers through Phil’s fringe to push it back off his forehead and leaves his hand on the back of Phil’s head as Phil takes Dan into his mouth. 

His sucks are as wet and eager as his kisses were. Dan feels spit running down his balls after only a few minutes, but before he can tease Phil for being sloppy, Phil’s fingers are collecting that wetness and pushing back to rub firmly against his taint.

His coordination is shit and he can’t really bob his head while he massages. He holds Dan in his mouth while his fingers work their magic and Dan is a thousand miles away from complaining. He stretches the waistband of his pajamas as he spreads his legs wider, the warm delicious tingle melting up into his stomach as Phil pushes one finger back further to tease Dan’s rim.

Dan tightens his grip in Phil’s hair and tugs until Phil mumbles, “Ow,” around Dan’s cock. Dan eases up but doesn’t let go.

He thunks his head back too hard against the wall then but it’s still not enough to knock sense into him. “Phil,” he groans. “Phil.”

Phil pulls off but his fingers don’t stop their maddening rubbing. “What?”

“Put it in.”

“What?”

“Your finger, idiot. Put it in please.”

If Phil was sober Dan knows he’d argue the lack of lube and proper position, but as it is he’s very far from sober and apparently willing to give Dan whatever he asks for. The spit is enough for one finger anyway. 

Phil pushes the tip inside. It burns a bit but Dan welcomes it. It doesn’t usually hurt when Phil fingers him because the man is so gentle and considerate and Dan loves him for it, but he also loves this. He likes when it hurts just a little.

Phil pushes in deeper and Dan groans. “Fuck.” Somehow Phil is managing to rub his thumb against Dan’s taint still and it doesn’t even matter that his dick has been all but forgotten. Phil is resting his cheek against Dan’s hip and clearly putting every ounce of concentration he can muster into curling his finger and searching for the right spot.

When he finally finds it Dan curses some more under his breath as warmth spreads down his thighs and up into his gut. He wants to ask for another finger but he reckons he’d regret it tomorrow and he doesn’t want to put Phil in the position of feeling guilty. Instead he reaches down to play with himself while Phil fucks in and out gently. 

Even without being able to satisfy his own needs and a belly full of booze, Phil is still gentle. It really is just a fundamental component of his genetic makeup.

Dan couldn’t say how long they carry on just like that before he starts to feel the telltale urgency of a building orgasm, but his thighs are aching and his back is sore so it must have been a while. He strokes faster and whimpers for Phil to keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop.

Just before he comes he tugs on Phil’s hair and Phil opens his mouth to take him in. Dan shudders as Phil sucks him through it. Phil keeps his finger inside and keeps sucking until Dan grunts and has to push him off gently. His legs are too jelly to try for a round two. Besides, Phil’s sleepy, Dan can tell.

He reaches down to pull Phil up and Phil whinges about broken kneecaps and a cricked neck, then plants a bitter wet kiss right on Dan’s mouth.

Dan chuckles. “It was your idea, mate.” He’ll tease Phil for being ridiculous, but he also holds onto Phil’s arm to make sure he doesn’t trip as they make their way to their bedroom.

He strips Phil down to his pants and tucks him into bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead and murmur, “Be right back.” 

Phil grunts a sleepy response and Dan goes to brush his teeth and fetch water and painkillers to put on Phil’s bedside table for the inevitable morning hangover. 

When Dan returns he finds Phil sound asleep, one foot poking out from beneath the covers. Dan smiles to himself and tucks it in before slipping in next to him and pulling out his phone. He’s tired now but it’s a pre-sleep habit he just can’t break, especially if Phil isn’t awake to nag him to shut it off. 

There’s a message from Martyn asking if Phil got home ok. Dan reassures him that Phil is a drunken buffoon but has been properly taken care of and is safe and snoring away in bed.

He doesn’t mention that Phil had taken care of him first.


End file.
